Too Late...
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Dreams. That's what Sakura and Syaoran thought they were until those 'dreams' soon turned into nightmares. Soon after that, those 'dreams', were making their greatest fears come alive, taking loved ones away from them and even injuring friends to the brin


_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Card Captors©_ or the characters, including cute lil ol'Li! *^-^* Clamp or however you spell it owns it and them all, leaving me with nothing... *sobs* but... onto the story!!

_Dedication_: To _MiraiAndroid18_, _*Sagittarius Girl*_, _Maki_, _Siena_, _Taemyr_ and many other Card Captor Sakura fans out there... even though four out of the five don't know what the heck CCS is all about... Oi! Oo;....

___________

_Too Late..._

___________

~~_Chapter 1_~~

_Dreams or something else entirely different?_

___________

  
  


_Drip..._

...drip...

...drip...

  


It was all quiet. Everything bathed in complete darkness. It was as if all time had just suddenly... stopped. But for what? For who? And most of all... why? Flashes of lightning would streak across the dark, cloudy skies overtop the mansion everynow and then, lighting up the way for the lone teenager that ran the length of the hallway, her erratic heart beating in her throat, her boiling blood pounding away in her ears, blocking out the loud snaps of thunder that whipped throughout the area and all around.

Her breathing wasn't calm. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst right out of her chest. Her long legs were beginning to feel like useless jelly from all the running she had previously done within the dark walls of the abandoned mansion. For some reason, she knew that it hadn't been safe to enter the mansion, but why did she do so in the first place?

To save a friend in need, to save a friend in danger, to just save the life of a dear friend who she had known since grade school?

Perhaps...

While she was running and when the thunder wasn't overpowering the world with it's mighty thrashes, water dripped in the far distance. But, to her ears, they sounded like launching torpedos and upon impact with the ground, a loud boom shook her head, body and her entire soul, sounding as if they had come in contact with the assigned area, which they had done.

A small flicker of light flashed once before going off. It flickered again, making the lone teenager squint her deep, dark eyes. Her hair, long now and a lighter shade of brown, was tossed about wildly as a large gust of wind suddenly swept through the dark hallway, leaving her trembling and breathless at the same time.

" ....that couldn't have been a Clow Card... could it have been? Oh, " she murmured softly in thought and then moaned in disbelief. " if only Kero were here, he'd know what to do. "

"_ Sakkkuuuuuraaaa...._ "

Kinomoto Sakura whirled around blindly in the darkness, her arms frailing out to try and touch something, anything. " K-kero? Is that y-you? " she whispered as she stood straight and hugged her arms to her chest, her hand resting just over her mouth.

Silence.

Sakura furrowed her brow and tried to get her eyes to adjust properly to the darkness. " Kero, this isn't funny. Come out now! I don't have time to play games; I have to save Li... "

Nothing. Only a... soft, mocking chuckle all around her.

Sakura licked her lips and whirled around a few times and then stopped. Placing her hands on her hips, she got the look of extreme exasperation, fear and confusion.

" Dammnit, Kero! " she nearly shouted, her voice echoing off the bare walls and hitting her ears hard. " Come out _now!_ "

There was a loud snort behind her, followed by a soft chuckle that ended off into a strangled sob. Sakura pressed her lips together in a tight, impatient line and whirled around, hoping to find Kero himself standing there laughing at her stupidity.

It wasn't Kero, nor was it Li or even Madison.

It was someone, or something entirely different.

Sakura's eyes went wide, her mouth dry as cotton as she found herself staring straight into two black pools of ever lasting darkness, the hidious yellow teeth set in a mocking grin that proved more deadly then just a simple mocking look.

Slowly, the face of what and whoever it was disappeared, replaced by a tangle of veins and nerves that were soon implanted into tissues and muscle that began to quicken, wrapping around the skull. Following that were eyes, flesh and then lashes.

Sakura licked her lips and slowly began to back away, a hand outstretched, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face. The eyes slowly blinked and stared after her, normal color replaced by the total darkness of before. Sakura swallowed and went to call out for help, but her right heel bumped into something and she fell backwards, landing hard on her back, the back of her head hitting the ground hard, something wet and sticky slowly soaking the back of her sweatshirt.

A stench more horrible then death itself rose quickly into the air as she groaned and then slowly sat up, a hand to her forehead, the back of her sweatshirt clinging to her bare back. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and then lifted her head to find the skull floating right in front of her face, the mouth open wide as if meant to swallow her whole.

The stench was becoming more and more unbareable and the skull was slowly advancing towards her as she slowly began to back away, scrambling to stand up and run, but her legs wouldn't move. Sakura's chest rose and fell quickly as her heartbeat rose to an erratic state where she was beginning to have trouble breathing.

The skull's mouth moved up and down as if it were speaking to her -- or laughing. Either way, it was scaring her shitless and all she wanted was to get out of this nightmare. The skull's mouth suddenly froze in place and Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched it, breathing heavily and quickly through her nose.

She slowly leaned forward towards the skull to see what was wrong with it, when it suddenly threw itself at her face. Sakura's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to scream as she brought up her arms to shield her face. A pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed her arms and she screamed louder as they gripped her arms tightly and then began to shake her hard.....

__________

" Sakura! Dammnit, Sakura, open your eyes, " Kinomoto Touya shouted over the loud screams of his seventeen year old sister as she began to fight him off. " Stop fighting me and open your eyes! "

Sakura suddenly went still in his hands and seconds passed before her eyes snapped open. She blinked and then glanced at her brother's face before turning her head from side to side to examine her surroundings. After a few moments of silence, her bottom lip quivered as she bent her head forward.

" Li... " Sakura murmured as a tear slid down her cheek. " I wasn't in time... I could've saved him... "

Touya furrowed his brow and took his hands from Sakura's arms to sit on the bed beside her trembling form. " Sakura, it was only a nightmare. Li's fine... " he tried to assure her.

Sakura sniffed and then brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears that slowly fell. " What time is it? " she asked Touya, murmuring the question softly as she ran her hands over her face a few times.

Touya looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock behind her, sitting on the top of the shelf attached to the back of her bed and frowned lightly. " It's a little after eight... " he informed her, his dark brown eyes leaving the bright red numbers to stare at her face that still looked flushed from the sleep and something else.

Sakura inhaled deeply and her hand suddenly flew upwards to cover her mouth as she began to cough hard, her body trembling as it was consumed by the coughing. Touya leaned forward and began to pat and rub her back gently, to tell her he was there for her.

As soon as his hand came in contact with her t-shirt clad back, he took it off and flexed his fingers before shaking his hand out and then bringing his eyes to Sakura's face that was a light pink. She continued to cough as she threw the covers back and jumped out of bed to run from the room to the bathroom down the hall, leaving Touya to stare after her in confusion and wonder.

A few minutes after, Sakura walked into the room, her pyjama(sp?) shorts wrinkled, the top slightly damp from sweat and from the water she had previously splashed onto her face while in the bathroom. Touya looked at her and made a face. " I don't think you should go to school today, squirt... "

Sakura groaned lightly as she made her way to the bed and then fell back onto it, an arm draped loosely over her eyes, the other on her flat, toned stomach. Touya sighed heavily and then raked a hand through his chestnut locks that fell in his eyes and that were ruffled from sleep. " Did you even hear me, squirt? " he asked as he frowned and watched Sakura.

Sakura lifted her arm and shook her head. " No... I didn't, I'm sorry. What did you say anyways? " she asked as she slowly sat up and scratched her head.

" I said that I don't think you should go to school today, " he repeated and then continued as he saw the look of surprise on her face. " because you're not feeling too well, Sakura.... "

" I'm fine, honestly! " Sakura insisted as she jumped off the bed and stood in front of him, her long legs bare, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him. " I can manage to go to school sick... "

Touya gave her a doubtful look. " You actually _want_ to go to school? Wow... that's something new... "

Sakura rolled her deep emerald eyes and chuckled as she nodded. " I do, Touya, " she insisted once again. " I don't think I'll throw up again... "

Touya's right brow shot up in question. " You were throwing up in the bathroom? "

Sakura frowned and then shook her head. " Well... why else would I go in there for? " she asked as she eyed his face.

Touya shrugged and then slowly stood up from the bed to throw his long arms over his head and then stretch. " A drink of a water perhaps? " he replied as he walked over to her and then reached out to place his hand to her forehead, her brown bangs going over his fingers. " Well... you don't seem to be sick, not anymore at least... I suppose... you can go... "

Sakura pulled away from his hand and then reached up to ruffle her bangs. " Since when am I needed to be taken care of? I'm not a baby, ya know... "

Touya chuckled at her and then rolled his eyes as he tilted his head to the side and watched her for a moment. " Everyone needs to be taken care of, squirt, you of all people should know that... "

Sakura pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest that she stuck out in defiance. " What _that's_ to suppose to mean? That I'm still... a baby? "

Touya chuckled and then reached over to trousle her hair as he nodded. " You'll always be baby to me, squirt considering you're the baby of the family... " he said as he ducked away from her arm that she swung his arm.

Sakura muttered something under her breath as she lunged at her brother once more, but flew past him as he jumped out of the way. " Can I change now? " she asked as she stood up and walked away from him over to her dresser where she opened a drawer and spotted Kero sleeping soundlessly covered by a pair of silky deep red underwear.

Her cheeks went warm and pink as a soft smile touched the corners of her lips as she reached into the drawer and silently and carefully took the underwear off of Kero to place a black pair over top of where the red one's were before. Touya watched his sister's back in silence as she closed the drawer and crouched down to the bottom drawer to pull it out, reach in and then pull out a small, white fluffy ball - her socks.

As Sakura slowly rose, she turned and slowly met her brother's gaze and then frowned at him as she made a gesture for the door with an impatient nod of the head. " Out. Now. I gotta change or I'll be late for first period, " she said in a firm tone. " please, Touya! "

Touya sighed heavily all of a sudden as he watched her for a few more minutes before turning and leaving the room in silence. Sakura stared after him, watching as the door slowly closed and then shut all the way, her brother's presence still in the room. She had thought she had heard him say something to her before he left and she furrowed her brow in wonder and confusion, trying to figure out what it was he had said.

She slowly gave herself a mental shake as she clutched her socks and underwear to her chest as she made her way across the room to the closet where her High school uniform was hanging neatly, ready and waiting for her.

" _You're too late... too late..._ "

Sakura's arms froze in mid-air as they reached out to take the uniform off the hanger as soon as the hoarse, dry, whispery voice spoke. She slowly turned her head and glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone were standing in her room without her consent, but, to her surprise, she found... no one....

____________

Shaolin Li glanced at his watch as he flipped his wrist around. His brown eyes slowly rose as he lifted his head and scanned the school grounds from where he was standing, leaned up against the stucco wall, hands now in the pockets of his school uniform. '_ She's late... something must be up, she usually gets here before I do,_ ' Li thought to himself as he re-scanned the grounds, but didn't find anyone. '_ Maybe she's sick... _'

" Hi, Li! " a cheerful voice said to his right.

Li jumped, not expecting that at all from just out of nowhere. His head whipped to the side and he found himself face to face with Sakura, their faces inches apart from each other. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek. It smelt of mint. Toothpaste.

" Hey, Sakura, " Li replied as he took a big step backwards and scratched the back of his head. " how come you're here so late? What happened? Forget how to put on the uniform again? " he joked.

Sakura's full lips twisted into a grimace, her eyes filling with worry. " That's not funny, Li! " she exclaimed and then lowered her voice to a soft whisper as she began to wrap and unwrap the ends of her skirt around her fingers. " I had a... dream. A nightmare of some sort that didn't make any sense at all.. "

Li knitted his brows and watched her face, watched the expressions of fear chase each other within the deep emerald depthins, watched how her skin slowly paled at the mention of the nightmare. '_ This just wasn't a nightmare... it was something different... _ ' he thought to himself as he scratched his right brow that was hidden under locks of dark chestnut brown.

" Sakura... " he said slowly and watched as she brought her eyes around to meet his own, the fear still etched within the depths. " what happens in your nightmare? "

Sakura bit her lower lip and slowly turned her head to the side and lowered it a bit as she fixed her attention to the pavement. " Well... it's stupid, Li. But... it was all your decision... " she said as she lifted her head and stared at him, glared at him.

Li blinked and then slowly parted his lips. " How the hell can it be _my_ fault when it's _your_ nightmare, Sakura? Why are you blaming me? " he demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura licked her lips that were beginning to go dry and chap slowly from the crisp early autumn air. " It was you who wanted to check it out. I told you over and over that it wasn't safe, that there was something inhuman within the walls of that mansion, but you still wouldn't listen to me. Being your usual stubborn self, Li! " she paused and took a breath before continuing. " You went ahead of me, Meiling following of course, leaving me and Tomoyo to stand outside in the cold night. "

Li watched her. " What did you do? Did you just stand out there or what? "

Sakura snorted softly and shook her head. " No, we weren't _that_ stupid. I ended up going inside, but Tomoyo stayed outside. She said something about watching out for us... I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I left her and went after you two... " her voice trailed off.

" And? What happened after that, Sakura? "

" As soon as I entered the mansion... the doors slammed shut behind me and then I began to get scared. I ran to the doors and tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. There was a scream from the other side and Tomoyo's voice. She was pleading... begging someone, I couldn't tell. Afterwards, there was a gunshot and then another scream rang out, but this one this time had been within the mansion. I-- "

The school bell suddenly rang, cutting her off, leaving her mouth slightly open as she went to continue, but instead she snapped it shut and then sighed heavily as she made sure her backpack was still on securely and then turned away from Li to walk away alone and in silence. Li's dark eyebrows shot up in surprise and he found himself chasing after her.

" Hey! Where are you going? " he asked as he walked along side her. " Class is the other way... " he reminded her as he reached out to grab her forearm and drag her back the other way but she stepped away from him, her head bowed, hair curtaining her face from his view as she stumbled to the side and regained her balance.

" Sakura! _Come_ on. What's gotten into you? " Li demanded as he walked up to her and grabbed her arms lightly, turning her around to face him. He gave her a little shake and watched as she didn't defend herself, watched as her head flopped back and forth like a limp ragdoll. " Sakura? " he asked uncertainly as he stopped shaking her, her head flopping forward and not moving.

" Saku-- " he began to say, but was cut off as she shoved him away from her, a sob that was more like a scream sliding into the air as she stumbled backwards, her hands clutching her head, covering her ears.

Li quickly regained his balance and stood there, watching in shock as Sakura clutched her head and shook it from side to side hard, her fingers arched and pressed down into her head as she continued to cry out, tears suddenly sliding down her cheeks as she stumbled again and again until slamming up against a thick, metal pole that held a basketball net high up.

" G-go away, " Sakura moaned and cried at the same time as she stumbled forward and then stumbled backwards, her back slamming up against the pole again hard. " no more... no more! " she screamed as she slid away from the pole to stumble along the basketball courts.

'_ What the hell is going on? _ ' Li asked himself as he dropped his backpack from his shoulder and ran after her. " Snap out of it, Sakura! " he commanded as he went to grab her again and shake her but she slapped and threw his hands from her and continued to stumble around the courtyard until stumbling into a bike rack that was filled with bikes of various sizes and colors.

Sakura's butt hit a back tire of someone's red bike and she sat down on it for a second before standing up on wobbly legs and stumbling towards Li who was slowly walking towards her, his brow furrowed, eyes determined, mouth set in a straight grim line as he outstretched a hand to her.

" Sakura... come on, no more games... "

Sakura stared at him in surprise, the tears sliding down her cheeks slowly and silently as she swallowed and grimaced. " I don't play games, Li... I-I don't know what's happening. I'm scared... " she whispered as more tears made her eyes glossy and watery.

Li nodded. " Alright. It's going to be alright, Sakura, nothing's going to happen to you... " he assured her firmly. " I'll be here for you, so will the others... "

Sakura's lips slowly began to curl upwards in a smile, but instead they twisted about into a frown and she slowly began to back away from Li's outstretched hand as if it were a snake ready to pounce. " N-no. Stay away.. don't come any closer! " she warned him.

'_ Great, what next.._ ' Li thought as he stopped and let his hand drop to his side. He stared at Sakura and noticed a thick river of crimson slowly travelling down the length of her nose that was covered with a small, faint field of gold freckles. " Sakura, you're bleeding. We have to get you inside the school so we can go see the nurse... "

Sakura shook her head hard, her hands going up to clutch her head again as she continued to back away. " No.. no more! I don't want to be here... take me away... " she whispered softly as stumbled backwards and then tripped over a rock. She cried out, her hands leaving her head as she fell back onto the rock, her back bending as her long body was shaped into an upside down 'u'.

" Sakura! " Li shouted as he rushed towards her, silently praying that she was alright. He heard her gasp outloud. Watched as her chest rose high and once before slowly lowering itself down. Watched as her head rolled to the side as he slowly approached her.

The blood sliding down her nose had begun to slide down the side of her nose now, gliding over her pale cheek as more blood dribbled from the small open corner of her mouth, her arms hanging out at her sides limply, her long bare legs laying out in front of her as she began to slowly slid down the right side of the rock.

Before she could hit the pavement, Li lunged for her and caught her just as the tips of her long hair touched the ground. He slid an arm around her thighs and then one under her neck as he slowly and carefully lifted her up and cradled her to his chest. His heart was pounding against his chest as he left his bag on the ground and began to run towards the school.

His thoughts were on Sakura and Sakura only. He had to get her help and soon or else something bad would happen, he could feel it and it was strong. As he ran, there was a movement in his arms and he slowly slowed to a halt just in front of the side doors. Li brought his eyes to Sakura's face and to his surprise he found them slightly open, filled with tears and watching him.

" What is it? What's wrong? What happened back there? " he asked as his eyes searched her face that was slightly smeared in blood.

Sakura coughed lightly, more blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth again. " Too late... " she whispered in a soft and low voice, so low, Li had to bend down and place his face close to hers to understand her.

" What did you say? " he asked. " Repeat it again, Sakura... "

Sakura's small adam's apple rose and fell as she swallowed thickly, noisily. " Too late, Li... we were _too_ late... " she whispered in trembling voice before her eyes slowly closed, her head rolled to the side, lips parted slightly, body went limp.

'_No!_' Li's mind shouted as he stared at the peaceful look on Sakura's face. " No, " he repeated outloud. " No! Sakura, _dammnit!_ "

Li shook her and watched as her head just shook from side to side before rolling back to the same side it had been in before, resting up against his left breast. He licked his lips and then shook his head as he looked around the school grounds. " Help, " he croaked. " someone, please... help. "

Tears sprang to his eyes and he clamped them shut, pushed them away. Now wasn't the time to cry. Now was the time to save Sakura, but how? She was only seventeen, she couldn't die, he wouldn't let her! Li inhaled deeply through his nose and then opened his eyes and held Sakura tighter to his chest as he pushed open the doors and ran towards the nurse's office just down the hall.

'_ Too late... what did she mean my that?_ ' Li thought to himself as he stepped into the nurse's office, chest heaving as the nurse looked up from her clipbroad and then stared at him before bringing her eyes to Sakura's pale and limp form, her clipbroad slipping from her fingers to clatter to the tiled linoleum floor noisily as she rushed over to them....

_To Be Continued..._

____________

_Author's Note_: Well... that sucked! *exclaims* Ah well... what did _you_ think of it? It will get better, I promise you that. Is Sakura dead? Will Li save her in time? What did she mean by ' Too late, Li... we were _too_ late... '? Too late for what? Who? Find out in the next chapter of _Too Late.._ Many thanks to those who review! Gomen nasai if I got the whole Japanese names all screwy...

[Leia Avenrose][1] or [Leia Avenrose][2]

[C-O-U-R-A-G-E][3] or [C.O.U.R.A.G.E.][4]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm



End file.
